Black TiesUnder Pressure
by SnowyWolfe
Summary: Sasuke is just a behavior problematic young junior who finds himself in a brand-new "world" were people have friends and girlfriends like Ino. After being expelled so much, he's under watch, underpressure, he has to put on his best black tie, and behave.


**_Black Ties--Under Pressure_**

Summary: Behavior, be·hav·ior The actions or reactions of a person or animal in response to external or internal stimuli. In Sasuke's case--bad behavior. 

Chapter one: Sue Me

**_"Your not wearing your uniform, Uchiha Sasuke."_ **Principal Tsunade said, not even bothering to look into his bored eyes directly. Sasuke laid back in the chair with a hint of disdain. He chewed his gum softly in his mouth, "Spit it out, Uchiha." Tsunade said trying to hold back from bursting out at him that second. He literally did just that, it flew straight to her forehead. By the deadly silence, Shizune knew to get him out of there instantly. Sasuke was up for the fight though, maneuvering against Shizune's attempts to sedate him, and escort him out. He seemed to give in once Tsunade's eyes rested upon his obsidian ones, almost tranquilly.

"How old are you, really?" He asked, running the show already in his mind. He was so wrong. It was too late for bad first impression, waaay too late for that. If you must know, her very first view of him, was when he was being pulled back from trying to cut a Sophmore's pony tail. Which landed him here in the first place. "Um, look. You're new here and I honestly _just _the best mocha I've ever had. So I'm willing to give you a second chance." She said sipping on her drink.

Sasuke's face sparked in interest.

"No..." Shizune said dashing for him a second after the matter. He had crushed it, while she was drinking it, throwing her into a coughing fit.

"Tsunade--NO!!! You _cannot choke a student_!!" Shizune reminded her desperately trying to push Sasuke off of her. Sasuke was expelled the next minute. Transferring over to Kano Kanoha High.

5 Hours Later:

"Sasuke, your early." Taru-Sama said rising up quickly. His psychiatrist smiled, her sweet smile that Sasuke adored. He softened, feeling miserable for the news he had for her. "I was expelled." He said his head bowed. Her face told how shocked she was "But, we were making progress..." She said her voice breaking. She smiled to him again.

"Taru-Sama--I'm sorry..." He tried, extending his hand to hers. Trying to force a big smile to his lips, and did a good job.

"You're sorry? No, its my job to get through to you. What made you do that?" She asked in a whisper, rubbing his hand with her thumb.

"My Sharingan." He lied, not making eye contact. In the beginning it was easy to fool her with that, until that fateful phone call.

_3 months ago-_

_"Itachi-kun, don't be upset with Sasuke, he's a genius in actuality, your whole village knows that, he's just got behavioral prob--see its his Sharingan that makes him to all those things he's really swee--" Taru started. _

_"What the? Who told you that?" Itachi asked immediately. Taru perked up at that, she just had that feeling._

_"You know how it feels when yours starts to talk to you...it talks to you doesn't it?" She asked softly, Itachi busted out laughing uncontrollably even._

_"He's, he's so, so-- th-thats a good one, maaannn....**he fooled you**." Itachi plain out said._

_Taru froze. "Just like when he told me that your dad was really a chicken, and his hair is naturally like that on account of the fact that your mother--yeah, he fooled me." Taru said. Itachi just about busted a gut on that one._

_"I remember! I remember!" He cheered._

Taru blinked out of the flashback.

"No, really Sasuke what is making you act this way?" She said quietly.

"I wanted to go to a different school." He said truthfully, dreading the past 3 schools.

"If you get so much as a suspension, I-I **am no longer your psychia**--" Taru said solemnly which Sasuke found odd. It was so much her character to be cheerful, and gullible not to mention accepting. Sasuke kissed her tugging softly at her plush pink lips. A woman 18 years older than the 17 year old. Taru broke away slowly unable to know what to think, if she slapped him then _she'd_ being in a pickle, and the law would have no trouble believing that the ace liar of Kanoha if he were to fabricate a web of a story, but he wouldn't do that.

"I love you." He said whole-heartedly. Great now she can't break his heart either.

"Really, really you do?" She said, scratching her forehead her mind running the scenarios all ending with....yeah--not that great, she smiled to him.

Taru Yakizushi ever since Sasuke became her client had a small crush on his older brother who was safely just under the law to be with. With a 12 year difference.

"But, Sasuke I'm an adult, they'll call me a all sorts of---things, and cougar is the last of the nicknames. My license and 9+ years of studying and college pfft...so no I can't Sasuke." She threw out of her mouth. Sasuke stepped back.

"Yeah, I didn't think about that Taru-Sama." He said coughing. They laughed it off though with a hot cup of chocolate.

Kano Kanoha High School--

"Sasuke Uchiha is your new classmate, ." Kakashi said quickly trying to get the class over as soon as possible. Sasuke's kind of teacher.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, and I am deeply in love with someone from this school." He said already rousing girls in a matter of seconds. No need to say but, the class was distracted the whole time.

"Who, who?" made the classroom sound like it was filled with a mixture of humans and owls, and few growling lusty girls.

"Me." Sasuke said rolling his eyes, scoffing at their stupidity, who doesn't love themselves? Ino looked to him with seemingly unquenchable thirst, "Hi." she smiled. He was captured by her eyes, then was literally sick of it.

"Why are your eyes so blue?" He asked in an angry tone, though he didn't mean it, he kind of liked the color, though it wasn't mysterious enough for his liking it could've passed for lovable baby blue.

"God made them that way, that is why." She giggled, fortunately taking it as a compliment. Sasuke saw her straight away as an air head, but then once he saw passed her eyes, he saw how she really was, and that was a lot of external and internal makeup to uncover. He was good at that, and as a Yamanaka so was she.

"This is a boarding school, and your dorm is right next to mine, just kidding!" Ino laughed, at Sasuke's horrified face, he suddenly relaxed his eyes shining in amusement at someone's sense of humor. He was going to like her after all.

After school:

"You coming to Wizzi's with us?" Ino called to Sasuke, clinging onto the arm of her best friend Sakura. Sasuke winced at the idea of being _friends_ with any of them. Too preppy, too friendly, too opposite and that _Naruto _kid, ugh...would drive him to burning down Wizzie's, but he digressed, sighing and said "yeah."

Wizzie's:

Sasuke was having a blast. For once, he was actually having fun, even though he was skipping his psychiatrist appointment. Itachi was at work running the ANBU Black Ops, and Sasuke wasn't at home alone either, he was......

**_Happy._**

Those five words made him so happy, no matter how weird that sounds. Ino was safely around his arm, Sakura and Naruto were eating away doing their homework while they all told jokes and had a good time. It was fun.

Home:

"You're _koibito-Sama_, called me during my lunch. You didn't go, boy? And the day before you _confessed your love for her?_" Itachi teased eating the cold pizza as is, not even bothering to heat it up. Sasuke kicked the box over to the trash can and changed the T.V from MMA to off. Itachi rolled his eyes. "Sasuke-brother, it was a joke." Itachi said sighing, his eyebrows raised at Sasuke's grin plastered to his face.

"Family, gather." He called happily. His mom came running from the kitchen, and his dad from the den.

"Yeah?" She called happily waiting for this day. 10 minutes ago Sasuke's new friends called to sing him the song they had forgotten the name to at Wizzie's when they were playing name that tune.

"I have friends!!" He called unable to hold down his smile, Itachi's face was ecstatic and his parents overjoyed with happiness. Sasuke was definitely one really cheerful person.

**_SnowyWolfe:_**

I really hoped you liked this chapter. I loved and enjoyed writing it and how it came out! Let me know how you think of it!!! =) Thank you for reading it!!! Love, SnowyWolfe!


End file.
